


La vie en rose

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: Des yeux qui font baiser les miensUn rire qui se perd sur sa boucheVoila le portrait sans retoucheDe l’homme auquel j’appartiensQuand il me prend dans ses brasQu'il me parle tout barsJe vois la vie en rose
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	La vie en rose

冬日里本来就是冷的。  
黄子一边往手里呼气一边打着哆嗦，想着怎么还不可以穿衣服啊，搞快点啊，冷死人了欸！  
主持人念一句他的名字，他蓦的站直了身子，一路走过去，脸上似笑非笑看不出什么情绪，实际上心里把主办方啊，这地儿什么鬼天气，快他妈拍让我走全骂了一通。摆个什么姿势？整挺好。  
他也不是没看见高杨，他下了场，看见蔡尧拔尖的身高鹤立鸡群，旁边有个乌黑的头顶。  
“蔡尧！”  
黄子兴高采烈的跑到蔡尧旁边，高杨也站在一旁。  
“高杨。”  
蔡尧和高杨都笑着望着他，三个人站着闲扯了几句。黄子的手机响个不停，他总没有听清。  
“黄子，”  
这样的称呼让黄子一愣。  
“黄子电话响了。”高杨对他说，他哦了一句站在一边接电话，高杨和没事人一样侧着头和蔡尧聊天。工作电话絮絮叨叨说了很久，经纪人那边有点事，让他注意一点电话，他放下手机朝高杨笑了笑。  
“哎，黄子。”蔡尧看他放下手机，“拍营业照吗？”  
“来了老弟。”黄子笑呵呵的答应着他，蔡尧颇为嫌弃的撇撇嘴，“最矮的站最后边去。”  
黄子就被推到高杨身后，他下意识吸口气，高杨身上的柑橘香不见了，取而代之的是他陌生的味道，黄子突然有些感慨。  
人总是会变的。  
就像去年冬天他还是可以背着包和高杨去超市逛街的小屁孩，今年就只有口罩眼镜帽子和赶不完的通告。  
蔡尧一连拍了十几张，三个头窝在一起挑了一张，黄子的电话又响了，高杨和蔡尧的助理要他们拍营业照片，黄子亦步亦趋跟在后面打电话，场外场内辗转，手机里絮絮叨叨，等放下手机的时候，下一个场的车已经来接他了。  
高杨站在一旁小声的说，“阿黄再见呀。”  
黄子有脾气似的没有理睬他，坐上车去走掉了。  
高杨想也知道他会有点生气，就在刚才他叫他黄子的时候。想来也没办法，黄子经纪人千叮万嘱让他减少接触，他还和他抱怨，黄子做不到他能做到。  
拉开距离只要一个淡漠的称呼。  
高杨披上大衣坐在场内，旁边的座位上贴了黄子弘凡四个字——反正又不会来。高杨很快就无暇顾及这些事情，王晰和蔡尧坐过来了。  
散场的时候他和两位兄弟点头致意，实在是没有时间约饭，大家都忙。高杨的黑眼圈重的像烟熏妆，蔡尧让他赶紧回家睡觉。  
高杨不打算让助理陪他一起走，叮嘱小姑娘赶紧回家，自己往外走。一辆陌生的车停在门口，专门等他似的，打下车窗。  
高杨眉头一蹙，快步走过去，精明的小鬼已经把窗户关好了。他打开车门，暖气开的很足，暖意涌动缠着他往里面钻。  
黄子把车开到偏僻的停车位，高杨怀疑他是看好的，连猫猫狗狗都难看见。  
“高杨，这里是单面镜，外面看不到的。”黄子从驾驶往后座爬骑在高杨身上，给高杨身上的寒气冻的打哆嗦。 “眼镜呢？”  
黄子一面吻着他的嘴角一面说，“早摘了，你喜欢我戴眼镜？”  
高杨眯着眼想了想似的，“都喜欢。”  
他身上太冷了，高杨想，黄子身上暖烘烘的，他摸进去浑身都发抖。黄子的手摸上他的裆部，涨起来的鼓包在他的手里变得滚烫。  
暖烘烘的手把暖意传到他身上去了。  
高杨从他的眉开始吻，一路吻到锁骨，扒开他的大衣推起他卫衣的衣摆啃上去。口腔里倒是热的，黄子舔着嘴角，催高杨快点。  
“我的西装还要还回去，”高杨把避孕套用嘴撕开，脱下黄子的裤子戴上去，“这个就给阿黄用啦。”  
高杨让黄子咬着衣摆坐在他身上，把裤子踢掉了，摸到黄子藏起来的润滑，笑起来，胸腔共振一点点传导到黄子身上，他恼羞成怒的瞪着他。  
“我也想你了，阿黄。”  
是也，不是我想你，黄子不用说，高杨偏偏有这种自信。  
手指头混着润滑摸着黄子滚烫的内里，紧致的吓人，高杨看他面上已经到了完全熟透了，后面淅淅沥沥的湿到他身上，哑然的催促他，嫌他慢悠悠的，难受。  
黄子拿手给他撸动了几下，撑着肩膀一点点吃下去，偏偏又不敢自己坐到最深，头抵着车顶难受的很。高杨把他按下去，他扬起脑袋被撞得生疼。高杨捂着他的脑袋把他放倒了，他的背上垫着自己的大衣靠在车门上。  
“我脑袋里爆炸了。”  
黄子呓语似的说，高杨把他填满了，他现在属于他眼前这个男人了，完完全全。  
“嗯？”  
“像粉红色的粉末，爆炸了，高杨。”  
高杨吻上他的嘴角，“还没开始呢，阿黄。”  
黄子缠住他的腰，高杨身上好凉。他给顶了一下，就被抵在车门上。高杨的手好大，握住他的腰肢轻而易举，黄子一时间有点后悔，但是逃也逃不走了。  
好烫。  
两个人都这么想。  
高杨尽力让他不那么着急，两个人都很疲惫，他不希望黄子难过。这场性事都是黄子自己争取的，他要他舒服。两个人交换了一个缠绵的吻，黄子咬着他的耳垂问他是不是不行了。  
“行啊。”  
高杨掐着他的腿肉，一大块发红，不应该这么说。  
他的阿黄浑身都泛着好看的红色。  
高杨顺了他的意，丝毫不客气的开始他的攻势。黄子刚开始还绵着嗓子喊舒服，后来就受不了了，高杨一面吻着他的胸口一面不理会他难得的撒娇。黄子腿发着抖，趾间蜷起，只能无力的让高杨在他身体里掀起一阵又一阵的攻击。滚烫的浇上去，高杨射在他的腿间，一点点流到沙发皮面上。  
高杨翻出了纸巾帮黄子擦干净，帮他把衣服都穿好，亲亲他的嘴角。  
“黄子，外面，你看外面下雪了。”  
黄子嘟嘟囔囔的窝在高杨身上往外看。  
“待会雪融化又会很冷。”黄子一面说一面把手摸到高杨脖子上，他的手不冰，这个动作实在没什么用处。  
高杨侧过头去吻他的手掌心。

“我爱你。”


End file.
